No Escape
by Mesataki
Summary: A Typhlosion flees through the forest with an egg. A monster is lurking in the woods. There is no escape for the Typhlosion, but is there a way out for her un-hatched baby? Rated T for violence.


There was no escape – absolutely no escape. A bleeding Typhlosion fled through the forest, her rumbling steps echoing through the forest. The monster was close behind her, ready to kill her just as it had done to her mate- no. There was no time to think, just run. Run to save her egg, the one fitted within the crook of her forearm. A shape dropped in front of her!

She roared and immediately slashed at it – only to realize that it was just a Metapod. The insect was relatively unharmed from her claws and began jabbering in complaint. Typhlosion could not stop and listen – she had to move. Her fatigued muscles screamed for rest, but she could not. All that mattered was the egg – it had to be saved. The mother could only wonder what kind of life was brewing in there, and she used her hopes for the unborn young to keep her legs moving.

Was it a girl or a boy? She selfishly hoped it would be a beautiful girl, maybe like her mother. A boy was more likely, but Typhlosion hoped it would be a girl, not only because of her vanity, but because there were so few Typhlosions in the wild. They were becoming rare as more and more humans stole Cyndaquils. What they were doing with the babies, Typhlosion didn't know, but she suspected it wasn't anything good. Whether a boy or girl was in the egg, Typhlosion was dead set on letting it hatch.

So she ran until her wounds would not let her go any farther. She leaned against a tree for support and hugged the egg close to her warm body. Life stirred within the fragile shell, and the mother knew it would be hatching _very_ soon. There was the sound of a guttural cry from ways off. That was the monster, but Typhlosion couldn't find the strength to leave. Her body was heaving with fatigue and her baby was about to hatch very soon. The volcano Pokemon made her choice. She rested and waited.

The monster lumbered past the dark trees. It roared at her with a booming voice.

She fell down to all fours and called out her own battle cry, the fur around her shoulders flaming in response. It all came down to her ability to defend her unborn. With one great leap, the mother pounced on the monster.

The battle had begun.

Typhlosion found her strength and flames ineffective against the rocky hide of the monster. Defeating it would take more than just brawn, she thought, but how would she go about taking down a monster like this? In retaliation, it had raked its claws across her front, tearing a bloody gash across her chest. She roared in pain and violently tackled her opponent, hoping to throw him off. Alas, her attack could not bear against the monster's armor. With its large tail, it was able to knock her flat on her back.

Typhlosion recovered just in time to see a brilliant orange beam heading her way. There was no escape from this attack. She was flung like a ragdoll and hit the ground hard. There was a crack, and she was sure she had broken a bone. Wearily, she turned over to her front side and looked at her opponent. He seemed to be resting for a while. If she had the strength to attack, this would be the most ideal time to attack… but she didn't. Typhlosion looked away and found her staring straight into the tree's crotch where she had left her egg.

Coincidentally, the blast allowed her to see her egg one last time. Then, something happened. The egg quivered and began teetering back and forth. Spidery cracks began forming along the smooth egg shell, growing larger and thicker as the milliseconds ticked past. The egg gave one last shudder before the top gave away to the strength of the baby. Weakly, it fell out of the egg and looked forward. Immediately, the baby Cyndaquil imprinted on the Typhlosion in front of her as its mother. It gave a small mewling cry and attempted to crawl towards her. The little one was still weak and could not manage the climb.

Vaguely, Typhlosion realized that the Cyndaquil _was_ a girl and gave a small growl of delight. The mother smiled. She heard heavy footsteps behind her.

Blood splattered – drenching the small Cyndaquil due to her close proximity. The fire mouse did not understand what had happened. One minute her mother was there, and the next, her mother was all over her. She did not understand.

The monster reached in and yanked the small creature out by the leg. Still weak, the Cyndaquil kicked futilely, unable to see through all of the blood. She screamed for her mother – the one on the ground and all over her. Where was she? She had a mother, didn't she? Or was she no more? But she was still there, so why isn't she now?

"Ward, surf!"

An icy wave of water crashed over the monster. It fell over, releasing its grip on the Cyndaquil. The baby was sent flying through the air for the briefest of seconds before something wrapped her tiny body with sharp claws.

"Surf, again! Skyre – bring it to me!"

The creature holding her swooped down and dropped her into the warm arms of another. Was this her mother? She thought about it through the dizziness, but she decided no. There was just something about this one that struck her as not-mother. From this not-mother hold, the Cyndaquil knew there was no escape. The monster roared and fled into the forest, leaving the not-mother, Cyndaquil, and two other creatures.

Two red lines sliced through the air and struck the two creatures, and then they disappeared. Cyndaquil wondered what happened.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you…?"

Cyndaquil did not respond immediately. Instead, she mewled out to the corpse on the ground. That was her mother, right? Why is she not moving?

Was there no escape from… death?

~ * ~

A/N: It's not a happy ending, I know. I was kind of actually practicing _motif_ in this work, see how it works – see how I can use it. It's not that bad, but it's good if you have the _motif_ in mind before you begin to write. At any rate, what do you all think? This _was_ a part of some trainer story I was writing, but I dunno anymore. If you _really_ want to see what happens next to poor Cyndaquil, tell me so and I might get around to writing the trainer story that comes with it.

On a side note, how many guesses to the 'monster?' It matches only the description of a few Pokemon, so I'll let you draw the conclusion and guess.

One last reminder: review please! :3


End file.
